Not So Little Anymore
by Ashlaan
Summary: Rikku's tired of it all. Now she's trying to find her place in the world...and show Gippal that she's more than what he thought she was. (RikkuGippal, YunaTidus, and more)
1. Prologue: Troubled Thoughts

Author's Note: My first FFX-2 ficcy! Rikku is 19, and I'm guessing Gippal has to be 20 then...oh and this is a Rikku/Gippal fic if you didn't already guess hehe! ;). The rating is at PG-13 and probably will rise later on. Now if there isn't anymore to talk about on with the ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: In no way do I own FFX-2 or any of the characters/places. If I did Rikku and Gippal would have been married! :D  
  
~*~  
  
-Prologue: Troubled Thoughts-  
  
'It's not fair...but nothing's fair in life, I guess' Rikku thought, gazing out from her brother's airship. A year and a half has past since the destruction of Vegnagun and Spira had finally experienced The Calm at its best. There were celebrations, gatherings, and happiness all around...except for Rikku, that is.  
  
"Why? Why does it always have to be about Yunnie, though I love her like hell, it still bothers me when she has everything and...I have nothing", she said out loud, quietly to herself. Rikku didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. Everyone had praised the high summoner for defeating Sin, destroying Vegnagun, and saving Spira. She also had her true love, Tidus, to be with her for the rest of her life, and they were even married shortly after.  
  
"Rikku...RIKKU!"  
  
She jumped up, startled by her brother, Brother, calling her name.  
  
"Your know, you can just tap me on the shoulder or something you big bully!" She yelled.  
  
"Well sorry 'princessssssssssss' but we have reacheded Djose temple" Brother had tried to say in his attempt to speak proper English. Rikku sighed and followed him outside the Celsius. Ever since she had returned home, her father had been asking her to do any little chore he needed to be done, this time, at Djose temple. Usually she didn't mind helping her pop out with missions but this time, there was someone she'd rather not see...  
  
'Well speak of the devil' she had thought to her self trying not to make herself noticed to someone she thought was completely self absorbed and a total pig.  
  
Gippal.  
  
Rikku had known Gippal for quite some time, because he had previously worked for her father in Bikanal Desert...until her pop decided to turn Zanerkand into a disgusting tourist ground. The funny thing is, they used to be friends. Digging together, laughing, joking around, Rikku enjoyed his company more than she thought...and even started falling for him. But then...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Gippal, ummm can I ask you something?" Rikku was so nervous, that she could just faint right there. She had waited long enough to tell him she liked him, and she had the feeling he liked her too. She thought, what better place to tell him how she feels than working in the desert she loved so much while he was by her side, wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
He turned around and looked at her curiously, "Yeah? Go ahead Ri"  
  
God she loved that nickname.  
  
"Umm well...I wanted to say...uhh...I like you Gippal" she lowered her head down, not wanting him to see her red face. She then felt someone holding on to her shoulders. Looking up, Rikku saw Gippal frown slightly from the news he had just been told.  
  
"Rikku...I can't. It just wouldn't be right"  
  
She felt hot tears swell up in her eyes and asked him, "Why, is there something wrong with me?"  
  
He shook his head, "No Rikku, It's just that we aren't meant to be...you're so young and I don't want to ruin the friendship between us anyway. Your like a little sister too me Ri" he gave her a friendly punch on her arm and started walking away.  
  
"See you Rikku, I have to meet up with Mercia for ...ahem...lunch" Rikku watched while he was out of sight to drop to her knees.  
  
'LITTLE SISTER?' she thought in anger and she let her tears fall down the side of her face.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'The nerve of him!' she thought to herself in anger. That wasn't the only reason why she was mad at him either. Ever since that day, he had only called her 'Cid's little Girl' which pissed the hell out her. Whenever she was around him and his older friends he would always talk about 'mature' subjects and tell her to leave because she's too young to understand.  
  
'I'll show him! I'm not a teenager anymore...I'm a mature adult who can whatever the hell I want to do.' Rikku walked toward Djose temple with a proud smile and strong attitude that even 'he' couldn't break.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Oh and it's going to get so much better, probably even might get a higher rating from PG-13 to R if I'm all worked up in writer's mode! Well next chapter, there's going to be more Gippal action and reaction of Rikku's new attitude! R/R :)  
  
(P.S – Did I forget to mention I love reviews! hehe) 


	2. Chapter 1: Invites

Author's Note: YAY I GOT REVIEWS! Hehe well I wrote this sooner cuz of you guys! The beginning of it is in Gippal's perspective (not P.O.V) so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own FFX-2 or it's characters blah blah blah blah....  
  
~*~  
  
- Chapter 1: Invites -  
  
'Well look who it is!' said a somewhat happy Gippal. He had worked all day so far and it seemed like everyone was against him. The sun was getting hotter these days and more workers wanted higher paying salaries. Even Nhadala was getting annoyed with the sun's heat and wanted a little break. Gippal knew it was tough but taking a vacation just when there aren't enough workers isn't going to help matters.  
  
He watched as the young girl he had set his eyes on walk over to one of the workers and started talking to him.  
  
'Wait a minute', he thought, 'something's not right here, is she...flirting?' he watched attentively as Rikku, happy go lucky Rikku, starting giggling at one of the jokes the worker had just made. She then lightly punched his arm and smiled sweetly at him as she put her hand on her hip and played with her hair with the other.  
  
'Ok something's up' Gippal thought, 'I'll go see what's going on...' he walked over to the now crowded area of men surrounded around Rikku.  
  
"Hey it's Cid's Girl!" he said brightly as he roughly patted her on the head, "what's up?". Rikku just stared at him like he was crazy and then ignored him, fixing her hair and talking back to the other men. Ok now he knew something was up. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the other end of the temple.  
  
"Excuse me, let go of my hand!" she said in anger as she pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"Excuse you?" he asked, "Just what do you think you're doing? Being around all those dirty men and ignoring my call"  
  
"I only answer to my name, you know, it's Rikku," she told him, "I can't help it if your brain's too small in order to store that much information. Or maybe it's the sun beating down on that annoying skull of yours"  
  
"I'm what now?" he said, a little annoyed at her talking back to him. She's never done that before, well at least not that harsh of words. Rikku just rolled her eyes and smirked at him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling right now, was he blushing? He couldn't tell but when he really looked at her now, with that smug smile on her face, he couldn't help but be attracted to her...yet be irritated with her at the same time.  
  
"Forget it Gippal, just tell me where the new machina you made was for my pop"  
  
He snapped out of his gaze and nodded for her to follow.  
  
***  
  
'So far so good' Rikku thought, gazing at the back of Gippal's head while she followed him. It's not like she was putting on an act or anything, it's just that she wanted to express herself more as Rikku and not some giddy, perky, school girl she was back then. She thought he seemed a bit angry with her and why should he be? It's not like he was her boyfriend or anything...  
  
"Ok here it is. Just be careful that it's on safe mode." Gippal had interrupted her thoughts and pointed to what seemed to be a machina with razor sharp claws and spiked feet. "What the hell would pop want to do with this thing?" Rikku thought out loud as she wrapped up its sharp edges tightly so it wouldn't cut her.  
  
Gippal shrugged, "no clue at all, he just said he wanted it ASAP"  
  
"I'll just have to ask him when I get home," Rikku tapped on what looked like some type of radio and it went fuzzy.  
  
"Hey Riiiku! Ares you done yet?" Brother's voice called from it.  
  
Rikku shook her head in irritation, "Yeah Brother, don't have a Chocobo"  
  
"Well tooooo bad! I haded other buziness to do so find your owned way home"  
  
"WHAT? You can't just leave me be! It's completely pitch dark out there!" she shouted at him in anger. When there was no response, she growled and swore in Al Bhed.  
  
"Stupid no good brother of mine! Now I have to find my own way back"  
  
Gippal looked at her and shook his head, "There's no way I'm letting you go out all alone in the dark, besides, it's too long of a trip"  
  
"I can handle myself you know! I'm not a little, lost puppy," she argued stubbornly. "Grrr Rikku! Just listen to me just this once and let me help you out! You can stay at the temple for tonight and we can get an airship to take you home tomorrow." Gippal said, irritated. Rikku looked at him and smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"You called me Rikku..."  
  
He smiled a bit, "Well you wanted me to didn't you?"  
  
'Don't fall for that smile again you silly moogle,' she thought to herself and then shook her head. She walked up to him with a sly smile and put her arms around his neck, she could have sworn she saw his face turn a little red.  
  
"Ok then Gippal, I'll stay with you tonight in your temple," she winked, "just don't walk into my room late at night" and with that, she walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
'What just happened...?' Gippal thought to himself as Rikku was just out of sight. 'I don't know what to think of this...maybe I should just get some rest and let this day be over with' he walked to his room in hopes to get a goodnight sleep.  
  
The next morning, Rikku was just about to board Brother's airship, and yes, Cid got mad at him for leaving her there so he had to bring her back. Almost all the men working there waved her goodbye and shouting 'we miss you!'s.  
  
Rikku giggled and waved back, "See you later handsome...and Gippal!"  
  
She noticed Gippal's face expression change but she was now already too high to tell just what it was. Leaning back, she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh Rikku," she heard Buddy say, "There was an urgent call from Yuna and she wants to see you as soon as possible"  
  
"Really? But what about pop's machina?"  
  
"I'll take it," Brother told her, "He said I hads to take ita there anywayz because of last night"  
  
Rikku jumped with joy. "Yay! Then full speed ahead to Besaid!"  
  
When they got there, Rikku jumped out of the airship and greeted Wakka and Lulu who were standing near the entrance.  
  
"It's great to see you both!" she said, hugging them gently.  
Lulu smiled, "It's good to see you too Rikku, did Yuna tell you already?"  
  
Rikku just blinked and Wakka laughed, "Then you better go see her!"  
  
She nodded and ran towards one of the new tents she knew had to be hers. When she saw Yuna, she ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Yunnie! How have you been?"  
  
Yuna smiled brightly, seeing her cousin again after such a long time. "I'm well Rikku, doing anything these days?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing much, just helping pop with some boring chores"  
  
"Great! Then you can attend the costume ball with me and Paine!" she said happily, while Rikku looked confused.  
  
"The what now?"  
  
"The costume ball! People all over Spira are going to attend! What do you say?"  
  
"Well...I don't know Yunnie."  
  
"You wouldn't turn down a pregnant women would you?"  
  
Rikku smiled in awe as she hugged her cousin in happiness, "Congratulations Yunnie! I was going to probably go anyway but this is a better reason anyway!"  
  
Paine came soon after and they all talked about what they were going to be...  
  
"Hmm maybe I should be a ..."  
  
"Clown" Rikku laughed, finishing for Yuna. Yuna laughed and threw her small shoe at her.  
  
"Even though you were mean to me, I think you should be a princess" Yuna said brightly.  
  
Paine smiled a little, "All she needs to do is act the part"  
  
Rikku nodded. "It works for me, no problem. What about you two?"  
  
Yuna grinned, "I think I'll just go in my old high summoner outfit and wear a mask. I'm not in the mood to dress up"  
  
Paine nodded, "I'm going as a pilot. Back when I was on the old airship, I had this uniform that I was given but never wore, and I guess this is the time to where it"  
  
After hours of talking about almost anything, they decided to call it a day. Rikku and Paine were sleeping over and decided to sleep in the guest tent. It was then Paine brought up something Rikku didn't want to talk about.  
  
"You slept over at Djose Temple with Gippal?"  
  
Rikku looked at her and then looked up at the ceiling. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"From Gippal himself, he said that you weren't in your senses"  
  
"What!?" Rikku yelled quietly, the nerve of him! She could just rip that little eye patch of his of his big head right now.  
  
Paine smiled slyly, "Calm down, he didn't seem worried about it that much anyway. I've noticed something a little different with you too...not that it's a bad thing, I'm proud of you"  
  
'Proud of me?' Rikku thought. After that, it seemed like it took her hours before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: How was that? Not that much action in this chapter because it IS the first chapter, but it was longer! I'm not giving anything away so you'll just have to review...lol I'm evil ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

Author's Note: Hey guys! gets all kinds of hard objects thrown at her I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating in...2 monthes? Heh heh...no really I am! I had so much going on these past few monthes like a trip to disney...school...exams...bitches...and much more but now that summer's here, I can update way more often than usual!  
  
Anyway, thanks to those people who reviewed! It means a lot to me - hehe. Anyhoo, I decided not to put the ball action cuz it's going to take up at least 10 pages.

Disclaimer: This depresses me...I, in no way, own FFX-2 and it's characters. Grr...

OOO

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises  
** "Sir, will you be attending the ball?"  
  
"The ball? You mean the costume ball?" Gippal asked curiously.  
  
The worker who had asked Gippal nodded, "Yeah, Lady Yuna will be there  
along with the Gullwings"  
  
'Interesting,' Gippal thought. 'Maybe I should go see what Ri – I mean –  
the Gullwings are up to'  
  
"Fine I'll go, when is it?"  
  
"Three nights from now sir, I could get your costume if you'd like"  
  
"Fine by me, find something that suits me and I don't mean a donkey  
costume" 

ooo

"Done!" Yuna exclaimed happily and she finished Rikku's fitting into her princess costume.

"Show them!"  
  
"Do I have too?" Rikku wined.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't look that bad...unless you're a monkey. Oh wait, then nevermind" Paine teased as Rikku walked out slowly.  
  
"Very funny, now how do I look?"  
  
"Wow, not bad" Paine replied, but it was far from what she thought. Rikku's dress looked perfect on her. It was accented in gold, and flowing down at the hips just suiting her figure. In the middle, there was a green brouch that matched her eyes beautifully. Lulu had just stepped into the hut and looked at Rikku admiringly.  
  
"Wow Rikku, you look so beautiful. I'd say that any man would be foolish not to be drawn to you at the ball" she said, feeling Yuna's stitch work she had done.  
  
Rikku finally looked into a full view mirror, and realized she really did look beautiful. She smiled to herself, knowing that in 3 days from now, people will finally look at her as a woman. After a few hours of laughing at Paines pilot outfit, getting hurt, and Yuna saving her skin, she finally called it a day and decided it was time for her to go home. When she got home, she plopped down onto her bed and decided to write in her diary...  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Miss me? Sorry I haven't written anything in a while I've been pretty  
busy with all the work my dad keeps giving me. Remember Gippal? Yeah,  
the jerk who broke my heart...well I think he's jeleous of the attention  
other guys are giving me. I may be just seeing things but I kinda hope  
that's what it is...anyway, I'm going to this costume ball thing pretty  
soon and I've already got my costume! I'm a princess...surprise  
surprise...and even more suprisingly, I look good. What I mean to say is  
that I look older, and more mature. Do you think he'll notice? Gr why  
do I want him to notice anyway!? He's such a player and he's always  
after other girls but what makes me so attracted to him? I don't  
understand it but hopefully I will. Anyway, I'm heading to bed now so  
I'll write back after the ball.  
  
Yours Truly, Rikku  
  
Rikku yawned and put her diary back in her underwear drawer where,  
hopefully, no one ever goes. As soon as she layed her head on her pillow,  
she was fast asleep.

ooo

_ "Wow...where am I?"  
  
"You're dreaming"  
  
Rikku opened her eyes to find a handsome young man staring at her...with one eye?  
  
"Gippal?" He smiled softly, and took a hold of Rikku's hand and pulled her against him.  
  
"Rikku...I need you and you need me. We are apart of each other, a part that can't ever be seperated" He tilted her head and look directly into her green swirled eyes.  
  
'Am I in heaven? Or does heaven just feel this way...'  
  
He leaned his head down and their lips were so close to each other...  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" _

ooo

Rikku awoke to the sound of her annoying Al Bhed alarm clock and got up to stretch. It was the day of the ball now, and Brother had kept her awake all yesterday because she had "neglected" her chores in the past couple of days.  
  
"It was just a dream..." she sighed and went down to eat breakfast. Yuna, Tidus, and Paine had decided to stay at Rikku's because the ball was closest to hers. Today was suppose to be even busier, since Tidus had "volunteered" to help Yuna with the decorations...to put it simple, Yuna forced him.  
  
Tidus looked at Rikku and raised an eyebrow, "A little dazed?"  
  
Rikku groaned, "Brother worked me like a slave last night" she didn't completely lie.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't have to help out with the decorations then..." Yuna sipped her tea. Tidus' eyes went wide.  
  
"Then how come I have to help? You're the one who volunteered yourself for this!"  
  
"Because you love me" Yuna smiled brightly, with an evil undertone. "You DO love me right?"  
  
Tidus knew he was trapped, "Of course I do"  
  
Paine and Rikku laughed silently at the scene. Yuna really did have him whipped, not that it was a bad thing...just amusing to watch.

"Hey guys, if we want to get things done before the ball, we have to get going" Paine said, and Rikku knew that Yuna had sucked her into doing it as well.

ooo

Gippal smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. He was pleased that his worker picked out a tasteful costume that he had in mind...although it kind of scared him because he knew his exact size and all.  
  
"Wow sir" a digger dressed up as a knight complimented, "The ladies'll love it"  
  
"Women, eat your hearts out" another one called.  
  
Gippal laughed and then grinned to himself, "I know one little Al Bhed girl wouldn't be able to resist". Taking a hover, he and a couple of other men rode towards Luca.  
  
"I'll show her...I'll make her go weak in her little knees" 

ooo

Finally, it was time for them to go. Everyone had gotten on their costumes and waited by the airship...except for Rikku.  
  
"Hurry up Rikku or I'll come up there!" Paine threatned.  
  
"Yeah I'll be down in a second!" She called from upstairs.  
  
Rikku looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was perfect, and she loved what Yunie did to her hair. It was let down, and in soft curls that reached past her chest but not reaching her stomache. To keep herself original, she had two braids on either side of her face tied with green beads.  
  
'I look so elegant and...beautiful' she thought to herself, feeling a little sheepish because, believe it or not, she didn't like complimenting herself too much.  
  
'I wonder if he'll be there...what if he thinks I'm just this little girl playing dress up? Oh I don't care what he thinks' she assured herself walking down the stairs and heading out to the airship. Seeing everyone dressed up made her feel better, except for Tidus, who looked the same.  
  
"Where's your costume?"  
  
"I'm wearing it. I'm a Blitzball player"  
  
"...that's cheap"  
  
"Yeah," he motioned her to lean over so he can whisper in her ear, "Yuna hasn't said anything about it yet, and I know she's going to do something bad to me I just don't know what it is...and it's killing me"  
  
Rikku laughed looked down below from the airship to see the blitzball field in Luca in thousands of lights and decorations. Brother landed just outside the stadium so forcefully, that they all rushed out as fast as they could so they wouldn't get sick.  
  
"Wow...there's so many people" Buddy inquired, fanning himself from his not-so-scary looking fiend outfit.  
  
"I'll say" Shinra agreed. Shinra had decided to go as a little moogle, because the girls had all said he looked adorable in it. Brother however, went as a rock star. It suited him quite nicely though. As they all looked around, something had caught Paine's eye. She nudged Yuna and she smiled along with her.  
  
"Hey Rikku" Yuna said in sly voice.  
  
"Looks like you've got a perfect match" Paine teased as she pointed to the right of them. Rikku gasped turned bright red.  
  
"No way..." 

OOO

Author's Note: Yeah I really didn't want to continue more ball stuff in this chappy, but the next chapter should be out soon b/c I have a good idea at where it's going. Oh and I like cliffhangers! You probably already know what's coming though. Next chapter, I promise, will be action, comedy, and romance ;) lol I hope you like the costumes I picked out for them! 


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

**Author's Note:** Yeah I'm getting killed aren't I? Yeah remember how I said I could have a lot more time to update? I was sooooo wrong -.- sorry to burst everyone's bubble…and sorry for not saying this story is Hiatus . stupid stupid me….

**Disclaimer:** I'm so not in the mood…read the first chapter's one…

* * *

Chapter 3: Realization

Rikku looked straight at him, she couldn't believe her eyes! There standing about 4 feet in front of her was Gippal. He was matching with her...how did that happen?She shook her head and tried to keep a cool head as he walked towards them.

"Hello ladies," he smiled, eyeing Rikku suspiciously, "Who's your friend?"

'He doesn't even know who I am!' she thought to herself putting on a devilish smile. Paine looked at Gippal with confusion.

"Uh Gippal, It's R-"

"I'm Raine, Paine's cousin." cut in Rikku, as she earned a suspicious glare from her so called 'cousin', as Yuna smiled knowingly. Gippal smiled and bowed as 'Raine' did the same.

"Oh I see, Raine. Well how would you like to dance with the most handsome bachelor here?"

"If you can point him out to me I would love to" she smiled sweetly. Paine snorted while Yuna just giggled. Spotting Tidus, they both left Rikku, or Raine, with Gippal.

"We'll see you in a bit, Raine" Yuna winked as they went out of sight. Rikku sighed but kept her cool, not wanting to show any sign of her normal activity.

"You've got spunk…but you're also quite beautiful" he finally said, making Rikku turn crimson. He offered her his hand.

"Dance with me. Also considering I'm a prince and you should be my princess."

She laughed and accepted his hand, "You aren't too bad yourself." He led her to the dance floor and smiled, putting an arm around her waist.

"You do know how to dance, don't you?"

"How could I not? I'm a lady aren't I?"

He laughed and nodded slightly, "One I would never forget"

Meanwhile, Yuna, Paine, and Tidus stood nearby watching the couple.

"Um…why are they being so nice to each other?" Tidus wondered, looking at the laughing, dancing couple.

Yuna smiled and held onto Tidus; "Because Rikku doesn't want Gippal to know that's her and told him a fake name" Paine just smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, it's too bad that he _knows_ it's her though"

Rikku was having the time of her life, he's finally treating her like a woman. As soon as they walked to the drink stands to take a break, it was time to get down to business.

'Ok Rikku, we have to know what he really thinks of you' she told herself, clearing her throat and looking up at him.

"So, are you good friends with Paine and her friends?" she started.

He just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, they're really great…except for that whining Al Bhed girl." Rikku just felt her heart sink.

"She's so young and immature"

Sinking further…

"She doesn't know how to act like a lady"

And further…

"She's like a little lost puppy, not knowing where to go in life"

Could it go any further down that this?

"And she doesn't know how to hide things well…like her_ identity_."

Rikku froze. Her identity? How did he know?

They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, until she couldn't take it anymore. Turning toward the exit, she took off. She didn't even care if people were watching or if she would be making a fool out of herself, she just needed to get out of there.

As she reached Luca harbor, she looked up at the sky. Seeing the moon and stars in the sky calmed her down a bit. She never really admitted to anyone about her love for nature. Just like her love for Gippal. Hearing footsteps behind her, she knew who it was.

"Rikku…can you honestly say that no one would recognize that it was you? You didn't change much" With that, she turned around and glared.

"Yeah, I'm still the ugly, annoying little Al Bhed girl right?"

"I didn't mean it that way"

"Then what did you mean?" she demanded. He walked a little closer towards her, smiling softly.

"You always looked beautiful, ever since I met you, you were beautiful. You could be wearing your mascot suit, and still be beautiful. Besides, I always know how to tell you apart from anyone in a crowd." He spoke clearly, like everything he said was a known fact to man. How could he make her feel this way?

"No, not again Gippal" she was near tears now, "I fell in love with you once, and I can't do that again"

He was kind of taken aback from this comment and sighed heavily, "I know I hurt you, but things change Rikku, I was younger then too"

"What are a couple of years _Gippal_?" She spat, taking off her crown and throwing it to the ground. "All of a sudden I'm an interest to you, why is that? Can't you get another girl? You never accepted me for what I was, this is me! I act young, carefree, annoying because that's who I am. You couldn't accept that then, how can you accept that now?"

They both stood there for a while, until he finally spoke up. "I've changed"

Rikku smiled and walked towards him. Taking his hand, she looked up at him, showing him what she's always wanted to show him in her eyes.

"So have I"

And with that, she let go of his hand walked back inside, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Too short? Sorry I just don't have it in me to write long chapters. At least it wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger…I'm trying to make Rikku's feelings as realistic as possible, am I doing it right? Review people! And thanks for reading . 


End file.
